


Set Ablaze

by Okami_Soyo



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burnish!Galo Thymos, M/M, also characters might be ooc sorry!, this is also very galo-centric cause that's my boi!! my son!!, this is super self-indulgent with tons of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Soyo/pseuds/Okami_Soyo
Summary: It's time for the world to see Galo Thymos in action! He's ready to show his hard work will pay off! He's ready to take on anything!He wasn't ready for the fact that he's a Burnish.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello, im fucking feral for this goddamn movie and listenin to the soundtrack on loop  
also i really wanted a burnish!galo and this is super self indulgent  
imma try to keep some things canon, but that's gonna fly out the window hough  
catch me making gueira and meis more important to the plot cause yes gimme

Hot. 

It was so hot.

Why...

_Why?_

_Why did it hurt?_

Galo cries as his arm burns hot. He cries as he hears the dying whimpers of his parents. Everything is a blur. A burning mess. Smoke and ash cover his vision. His other arm frantically tries to put out the other fire. His skin crawls. Every inch of his left arm hurts. He wants it to stop.

When a blue eye opens for second, he sees something strange. He thinks it's an illusion. 

But it was there.

Just for a moment.

Why was his left hand glowing?

Why did the flames not burn his left hand?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why did his left hand glow brightly? 

Were those flames...

Dancing around his hand?

Why could Galo hear small cries? They didn't come from him—

Something creaked before it crashed through the floor. It was then everything became a blur again. He felt himself floating. When he opened his eyes again, he was carried off. Through the smoke, he was able to make out his apartment. It kept burning. Mom and dad weren't there. They didn't come out. Tears slipped from the corner of his eyes. His left hand reached out toward the apartment. His blue eyes widen for the smallest fraction.

The small flames danced around his fingertips. His hand began to stop glowing. While his entire arm was scarred, his hand...

_It was unmarred._

Galo brought his left hand close to his chest, hugging it tightly. He felt something pulse, warmth spreading through his entire body... 

Blue eyes flash open. 

The alarm blares at its loudest. Galo swipes the clock off the nightstand, shutting it off. Through a yawn, he peeks at the time through one eye. His eyes widen. 

“Aw shit! I'm late, I'm late!” The man hops out of bed. The blanket is left hanging off the edge, before sliding to the ground. A pair of boxers join it. The faucet squeaks loudly, as hot water pours out. He scrubs himself clean and towels off dry. He rustles through his belongings, unable to find his uniform. He eventually finds his pants and belts. Throwing a clean black shirt on, he grabs his keys and heads out the door. The man passes by a mirror and sees something off. His arm sleeve was missing. He stares at it for a moment. 

The second alarm goes off. 

“Aw, crap! Where did I put that thing?!”

Galo storms through his apartment. He remembers taking it off last night. Probably late night drinking with Varys and Remi wasn't such a good idea. Who knew the nerd could put away so much. 

It wasn't so much he minded the scars. Far from it. It was symbol of his ability to survive, to keep on going. He wonders why his mind drifted off to that night early this morning. He remembers the governor holding him carefully, as if he'd break. He remembers the aftermath of being situated and assigned to an orphanage. The other kids always asked him questions. Bullies tried to make light of his horrible situation. He fought back. He was just grateful that the gov got him out of that orphanage and into a better one. But the questions never stopped. So, he starts wearing a sleeve. The kids stop asking, but he could feel it. He could feel everyone stare at it. So, he distracts everyone with his knowledge of Japanese history. He tells everyone his dream of joining Burning Rescue.

It works like a charm.

“Ah!” Galo tugs the sleeve from underneath the bed. He secures it around his arm. He flexes in the mirror. “Okay, let's do this again!”

“Ah, good morning.”

“Morning!” Galo returns to an elderly couple, getting on his bike. His bike purrs to life. He slaps his goggles on. “Okay, here we go!” The man grins manically, as he speeds down the streets of Promepolis. Several people walk down the streets. Others are traveling to work in their cars. As he traveled through these roads, he saw the buildings become more pristine, cleaner. The air against his face felt cool. Summer was around the corner. It also instantly dries his hair. Lucia wants to run tests on his hair, believing that no hair should defy gravity like his. Like most things, he shrugs it off. 

Galo smiles as he sees the station. The alarms go off. The big doors open wide, as he drives into the building. The truck pulls out into the streets. He climbs on the tail and enters the truck.

“Already some activity?” Galo asks, wearing his smile. 

“Downtown.” Ignis states, looking at the green screens. He folds his arms in. “Galo, hurry to your pod.”

“You got it! Lucia! I hope it's ready!”

The small scientist wears a sharp grin. “You'll just have to wait and see, won't ya!”

Galo hops into the pod, but hears fabric stretching. He turns his head and groans. His shirt was caught in something sharp. Again. He takes it and tosses it out. 

“We need you to get more shirts man.” Remi says through the comm. 

“You're burning through them, literally,” Varys says.

“I can't help that there's a few parts out of place,” Galo says, securing himself in his seat. “Maybe it's the universe telling me to show off my hot bod.”

“Uh-huh, and I'm sitting here unimpressed,” Aina says, earning a few snickers from his coworkers. Galo puffs up, feeling his body grow a little hotter. 

It always happens during these instances. Something would set him off, and his body rises in temperature. It happened in the past before. Some stupid kid ran his mouth? His body burns. Someone tries to insult his friends? His body burns. Someone takes his parking spot even though there's an empty spot a few spaces down? His body surges hot. People tell him in the past that he's hot-blooded. Nothing of note. Galo doesn't think much of it, since he cools off instantly. He has that secluded place of his. He refuses to let his temper get the better of him. He's in a better place now. He's part of something bigger, grander.

He's Burning Rescue! Here to save people!

“Let's go save some people!”

▼

▼

▼

“It can't be!” The leader of Mad Burnish stares at the spiraling vortex of flames. He stretches his arm out, and a stream of his own fire flies towards the vortex. The vortex simply absorbs it. He withdraws his arm. Something sizzles behind him. He turns around. The intensity of the flames manage to melt away the ice holding his generals captive. His two generals are in awe, but they look around.

“Where'd that guy go?!” Guiera shouts.

“No way...” Varys stares at the sight. Remi scrambles through his screen, searching for any other answer. Anything but the truth. Lucia is typing away, analyzing the flames. Ignis tilts his head down. 

“This is bad.”

“Galo!” Aina shouts aloud, eyes widening in panic. She tries to fly her transporter closer to the building. The vortex, as if it has a mind of its own, lashes out. Streams of fire fly at her. She barely dodges them. She knows the fate of the Burnish. Would it be any different this time?

Galo stares up at the sight of the flames encircling him. The flames' colors entrance him. The intense cyan colors the vortex, almost becoming white. It reminds him of the glaciers from long before, in the photos he sees in old textbooks. Alongside the cyan, the flames give off yellow and magenta highlights. His hand glows brightly. Galo holds his hand up. A fire bursts from the palm of his hand. He yelps, trying to put the fire out. It hovers in the air. Despite the raging fire, he hears giggles. The same giggles from long ago...

If only he could have seen the signs earlier...

If only people noticed something...

If only someone told him the truth...

That Galo Thymos is a Burnish.


	2. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just me throwing some build-up and headcanons  
it's also primarily a galo study, but apologies if he is ooc...

If someone asked Galo what he thought of the Burnish, he'd tell them that they're stuck in an unfortunate situation. It wasn't their fault that they wanted to burn everything in their sight. He just wished that they could burn something else. Like the guy's car, which took his bike's parking spot. Or the parking ticket he totally didn't deserve. 

Galo stares at the white piece of paper, which mocks him silently, and lets out a frustrated sigh. He pockets it and enters his apartment building. Passing by the elderly couple, who greeted him kindly, he enters his apartment. It wasn't impressive by all means, but it was his. It was his own space. Years of being in the orphanage meant little space for personal belongings. He also couldn't risk having anything valuable in the open. It was just giving the other orphans the chance to pick on him. Things are different now. Once those steady paychecks start rolling, he'll furnish this place in no time!

Not to mention the possible lovers he could bring...

Shaking his head, Galo tugs off his pants and heads to the bathroom. His arm has been bugging him. Hopefully there weren't any more additional scars to add to it. Turning on the light, he finds several patches of soot on his face. He soaks the towel and enjoys the cool water pressed against his skin. He unbuckles the sleeve and tugs it down slowly.

“Ooh, ow, ow!” Galo hisses as he gets the sleeve off. He holds the sleeve up, noticing several holes. He hangs his head.

Earlier, a person awoken to their Burnish powers. Her fire lashed out and managed to singe his left arm. He was lucky that his left hand wasn't hurt.

<s>It never was, strange enough.</s>

Galo recalls the person being carried off by Mad Burnish. His body burns a little hotter. He was within arm's reach to pull her back. To save her. But she slipped from his gloved fingers. His grip on the torn sleeve grows tight, and he slams his fist on the sink. It wobbles a little, and he panics a little at the thought of replacing anything in this cheap apartment. Tossing the sleeve in the trash bin, he heads out to the kitchen and start cooking up dinner.

The man never thought he'd reach his dream so soon. He'd always dream of joining Burning Rescue, wanting to save people. Now that he has, he's ready to pay back to Gov Kray. That man was his hero. People of Promepolis call him a hero, but to Galo, he was the epitome of heroes. He was the one who saved him from his burning home. Hell, he even got Galo on the team too! That man was like a father to him, always helping him out.

<s>Galo just hates that he barely remember his parents' faces.</s>

Galo plates his spaghetti, and dressing it with cheese, he smiles in delight. Turning on the television, he plops onto the couch watches the news. They talked about the fire from today, recounting the appearance of Mad Burnish. His body burns at the thought of those terrorists! They were always ruining people's lives!

“I'll show them!” Galo glares at the TV. There's sauce all over his mouth, but it doesn't matter. “They'll never know what hit 'em!”

▼▼▼  
▼▼  
▼

It takes several weeks before Burning Rescue accepts their new recruit. Galo is an idiot, but that makes him charming, in his own way. Varys was the first person to accept him, as his high energy and passion spread like wildfire. The two went out for pizza, where they were both equally matched into eating endless stacks. Lucia followed suit, especially when Galo's eyes shined at the possibility of trying out new equipment. She always liked the prospect of a willing test subject. If Galo offered, who was she to refuse? Aina, Remi, and Ignis were skeptical, but they warmed up to him. 

One day, the subject of his arm sleeve comes up.

“Hey Galo, why do you wear that?” Remi asks, checking his Rescue Gear. Galo hums, his eyes never leaving his Rescue Gear. It should be ready to go in a few days, according to Lucia's calculations. Instead of answering back, he puts the wrench down and tugs the sleeve down. Sounds of awe and empathy echo through the station, tensing him up. He forces himself to relax before telling the tale.

“Got this when my house was set on fire,” he says quietly. Painful memories try to resurface, but he forces them back down. A smile finds its way to his face instead. “The gov saved me. It's thanks to him that I got this job! I wouldn't want it any other way!”

The others stare at him, but mimic his expression. Suddenly, he watches Aina, Remi, and Varys tug at their clothing. Burn scars run over Aina's legs, Remi's shoulders, and Varys' abdomen. While he can empathize their pain, he's relieved he's not the only one. A hand claps on his shoulder. Galo turns to see Ignis standing beside him. 

“We're glad to have you on the team.”

Galo stares at Ignis before beaming in delight.

“Thanks chief! Say, does that mean I can start working overtime?”

“Nope.”

The other chuckle at Galo deflating fast. He tugs his sleeve up again, securing it, when Lucia comes over. She examines his hand. She pokes and prods at it. He lets her, since she's responsible for his awesome gear. He'd hate to find that his gear was messed up cause he refused her request. 

“The sleeve covers your whole arm, but your hand is fine. How does that even work?”

“You'd think that place would have the most scars.” Remi strides over to them, pushing up his glasses. Galo shrugs, feeling Lucia's tiny fingers poke at it.

“I've been asking myself that same question.”

“It's a stroke of luck from his burning soul,” Varys says from inside his Rescue Gear. Galo grins, pumping a fist into the air.

“You know it!”

▼▼▼  
▼▼  
▼

Galo groans, slumping against his Rescue Gear. He and Lucia have reached the final stage, so they were putting on the final touches. Aina leans against his gear.

“What's wrong? You've been moping all day.”

“I wasn't able to see the gov today.” 

Aina gives Galo a scrutinizing look. “You know that the governor is busy, right?”

“I know, but I usually try to visit him around this time of the month. 'Cause he always asks for checkups.” Galo pouts, crossing his arms. “He's just stuck with a bunch of meetings and stuff this time!” Lucia looks at him.

“He checks up with you?” She asks, messing with the controls. 

“That's a surprise. I never thought he'd do that,” Aina says. “He must really care for you to do that.”

“I know! That's why today sucks!” Galo slumps further in his seat. Varys pops into view, waving a wrench in his hand.

“Well, if you keep moping, then we won't invite you out for drinks!” Galo's reaction is instant. His eyes grow wide, and he pushes out to look at Varys' direction.

“Hey! I'm good! We can definitely go out!” He says, panicked. The girls snicker beside him. 

“They were gonna invite you anyway. Varys can't stand the sight of you moping around.” Lucia smiles manically as a wrench tries to hit her. She dodges, naturally. Galo smiles at the interactions, tuning out the noise. He watches his coworkers interact from his gear. It feels nice, being part of something.

Throughout his life, Galo's been on his own. Whether it was at the orphanage or school, everyone his age always avoided him. His personality was just like his voice—Loud and idiotic. Though, this egged him further into his studies. He wanted to get into Burning Rescue to prove he meant every word from his mouth. The thought of those people eating their words... 

A childish giggle rings in his ears. Galo snaps out of his daze, looking around. Remi has Aina in a chokehold and notices him. 

“What's wrong?”

“I...You guys didn't hear that?” Galo asks.

“Hear what?” Everyone stares at Galo. 

“Is it the breakers? Are they acting up inside?” Lucia takes a peek inside his gear. Galo frowns.

“Nah, never mind.” He puts on a big grin. “So, where are we drinking tonight?”

▼▼▼  
▼▼  
▼

“So spill!” Aina gets in Galo's face. He rears back, steadying his drink in one hand.

“What?” Galo instantly doesn't like the way her mouth forms a sly smile. He usually finds it on Lucia's face. Who is currently chugging a milkshake across from them. 

It's been several months since he joined Burning Rescue. All of them grew close together. The perks of working in an occupational hazard job! Regardless, Galo felt comfortable enough to call his coworkers his friends. <s>This was the first time he ever had friends.</s>

“Do you have a type?”

Though the man's comfort does have its limits.

“Why you nosy?”

“C'mon Galo! It's been months, and we don't know what you like!” Aina's cheeks are bright red. Galo glances to the pile of glasses next to her. For someone her height, she could out-chug even Remi. 

“What do you mean?”

“You're not serious, are you?” Remi asked, putting his glass down. Galo stares at his friends, confused. Varys, sitting next to him, slams his glass down. The table shakes. Aina gets out of Galo's personal space to keep the glasses steady. Varys slaps Galo's back, who almost doubles over.

“Your type man! Girls? Boys? Both?” His friend wiggles his eyebrows at the last part.

“I, uh, never really thought about it?” Galo shrugs, nervously smiling. 

It was true. Galo never really thought about it. Granted, he was studying hard and keeping his grades up. He barely interacted with anyone outside of group projects. His only consistent interactions were with the teachers, the gov, and his assistant. <s>He didn't dwell on how sad that sounded.</s> Even so, no one really caught his eye. He just wanted to join Burning Rescue. 

Now that he achieved his dream, maybe he could afford to look? Or would that be a distraction?

“Oh, let's do a little test!” Lucia cackles, putting her glass down. She takes out a pen and points it at various people from their booth. Surprisingly, there were a lot of beautiful people out and about tonight. Galo thinks it's a special event or something, he didn't pay attention earlier. Regardless, he shook his head. The women were pretty, but no. The men were handsome, but no. No one really caught his eye. There was one person who did catch his attention. Well, more like their attire. They were wearing leather. It was tight and form-fitting. While he did question how someone could move around in that, it was something. But seeing the person's face definitely killed his growing attraction. Before he starts thinking that something might be wrong for him, Remi starts slurring his words. 

“Obviously he's waiting for his soulmate! Or maybe he's ace!” Remi lets out a hiccup. Galo does like that idea of soulmates. He read about them long ago.

“I didn't peg ya as the romantic kind,” Aina says.

“It's all of his romance books in his locker,” Lucia says, smiling mischievously. As their booth has a good laugh, Galo thinks about the possible thought of having a soulmate. It feels hopeful, that someone out there could be for him. His body grows warm.

A cooing sound echoes through the bar. The young man knows that it sounded like a child, but there were no children present. 

“Oi!” Varys leans against Galo. He struggles to keep himself upright, but Varys is heavy! “Another round!”

▼▼▼  
▼▼  
▼

“I'm sorry, but Governor Kray will not be seeing anyone today.” Biar, that was her name, informs Galo. The young man looks devastated. He watches her walk away.

“Wait—“ The sliding doors close behind her. He hangs his head for a moment before he shuffles out of the building.

The last time he saw him was when he told him he'll be joining Burning Rescue. It has been almost half a year since he last saw Kray. Half a year since he joined Burning Rescue. Maybe the gov had a lot on his plate. 

Still, it hurt. A lot.

Not willing to make a scene, Galo hops on his bike and flies down the streets. He passes by the station, and for a moment, there was this desire. The desire to park his bike and see if anyone wanted to hang out. He shakes his head and keeps speeding out of the city. He refuses to bother anyone with his silly desire to be with someone. It'd trouble them. He didn't want to bother his new friends. It doesn't matter if they told him that they're always open to talk. He couldn't take advantage of that. 

The wind blows his hair, but it still retains its spiky shape. (Lucia told him his hair defies all logic.) The buildings eventually shrink before disappearing altogether. For miles, he could see patches of brown and little plant life. The canyons grow bigger as he nears his destination. Out here, there's no patrol. He revs his bike, driving faster down the road. He eventually arrives at his cherished spot.

Taking off his helmet, Galo stares at the frozen lake. It's been months since he last visited, but nothing has changed about it. That puts a small smile on his face. Putting his helmet on the seat and parking his bike, he heads down the hill. His foot taps against the ice, then he puts his whole weight on it and starts skating. He lets his mind wander as his body moves automatically.

Galo never told anyone, since he had no reason, but he was good at amateur skating. He's seen it before on TV, and when he found about this place, he tried to perform the same tricks. Naturally, he landed flat on his ass. He was sore for days. That didn't stop him from trying again.

And again.

And again.

Galo is what people call stubborn.

Over time, Galo managed to pull of some impressive flips and turns. Even though he had no audience, he felt proud of himself. Though, it does drudge up a memory. When he watching an ice skating program at the station for a late shift, Remi was with him. Ever the lovable romantic, he notes that pair skating is high on the romance list. Galo is fascinated with the concept, though he starts to look at the pair skating contests differently. 

Maybe that's what Galo's missing. His possible soulmate. He glances to his right side and imagines someone next to him. He holds his hand out, imagining someone putting their hand in his. He skates to the music in his head, acting out the routine. He closes his eyes, feeling the motion, and knows that he's far out to not hit the edge of the lake. He starts to skate. It begins with slow, gentle movement. Gradually, his body moves faster across the ice. He jumps, performing a flip, and lands, skating backwards. He continues to copy the routine. His body heats up from the faster moves. Sweat rolls down his face. He continues to skate, almost reaching the finale.

Galo opens his eyes as his spins and sees something among the trees. His leg catches something, and he lands on his ass.

It's been a while.

“Ow...” Galo rubs his backside.

Someone giggles. He freezes up! There was a person earlier! Someone in his sanctuary! Ignoring the pain, Galo stands up and looks around the area. No one. Not feeling comfortable that someone is around while his bike is parked, he glides across the ice. He keeps his eyes trained on his bike, never noticing his reflection. 

Never noticing the flames behind trailing after him. 

Galo arrives at his bike. He checks it, but finds nothing out of place. Everything was where he left it. His shoulders sag, as he leans against the bike. He stares out to the frozen lake. The sun was beginning to set, as red tones filled the valley. A breeze passes through, tickling his skin. But his body feels hot. Hotter than before. He presses his left hand against his chest.

Galo never felt so alone.

Galo hates admitting the truth, but he can't stand it any longer. He's lonely. Even though he's made all of these friends at Burning Rescue. Even though he's become a respectable figure in the crowd, helping people and saving lives. Even though he's earned the attention of Governor Kray...

Galo feels lonely. He's never felt this lonely since his parents died in the fire. He hates that his friends brought up that subject. His head shakes wildly. They were just curious. They didn't mean any harm. His body grows hot again. 

It's odd. He presses a hand against his chest. It should be cold out, but he feels fine. Maybe his body was catching something. Believing it's time to go back, he hops on his bike and puts in the keys. As his fingers tap against his helmet, something bright appears on the reflection. He looks around, but it's gone. From the way it looked, it almost looked like a flame. Nah, it couldn't have been. Putting his helmet on, he ignites the engine and heads back for the city. 

As his bike disappears, leaving a trail of dust, someone steps out from the trees. His fuchsia eyes never stop staring after the blue-haired man. 

▼▼▼  
▼▼  
▼

“Oh, you're back!”

Lio nods at Gueira when he returns to the cavern. He sees his two generals–friends, he reminds himself–sit around the makeshift fire. It glows dim enough that no one from outside the cave can see its light. Even if someone did try to check it out, they would be knocked out immediately. His eyes trail away from their faces. In their hands are canned food. It hurts, seeing this familiar sight. Meis must have noticed, as he passes an opened can to him. The food is untouched.

“Thank you.” The three of them enter a comfortable silence. The only things that echo through Lio's ears are the forks scraping against the cans and the crackling of the wood. He glances at the pile behind Gueira. They were running short on food and water. “We need to raid the city for supplies.”

“Ugh!” Gueira tilts his head up, staring at the ceiling. “This sucks! Well, whatever we gotta do boss!” 

“When should we do it?” Meis asks, lowering his can down.

Lio stares at his empty can, saying, “Within the next few days.”

“Sounds good!” Gueira is ready to take another bite, but stops. “Oh yeah, did anything happen during your walk? Any trouble makers?”

Lio thinks for a moment. He debates telling them that he did see someone. Someone who was close to their hiding spot. 

Earlier, Lio was walking to cool off. The three of them have traveling across the land, hoping to find any Burnish and bring back to the small Burnish settlement. After that small skirmish from Promepolis, they struggled to find supplies. The only place to gather them was the city. He refused to endanger his dwindling group. They needed to act fast. Then he heard the sounds of a bike. He hid behind the trees and watched the man take off his helmet. 

What kind of person had hair that spiky? Lio carefully watched the man's every movement. Would he have to head back to the cave? Warn them and head out for a new place? This place was too good of a hiding spot. They couldn't afford to travel through the desert again. He was about to attack the man, not willing to let his generals—friends, get captured. However, unlike most people snooping out Burnish for money, this man opted to skate across the frozen lake.

It was...something to behold. For someone who looked top heavy and muscular, he didn't expect the man be graceful or fluid. Well, attempted to be. He's seen people ice skate before, and the man was very amateur in his movement. 

No, what really stood out was the serene expression on his face. As if the man made peace with himself. He couldn't stop himself from watching. It's been months since he last saw a living being that wasn't Gueira and Meis. (He also appreciated how muscular this stranger was. He always appreciated eye candy when given freely.) The man continued to skate a routine. He performed a flip or two. It was impressive that the man did not fall down, like he expected. Throughout the whole routine, the stranger had his hand out. He moved as if...

As if he was skating with someone. 

More heartbreaking, Lio thought, as if he wanted to skate with someone.

Then the spell was broken when those blue eyes spotted him for a moment. Panic seared through his veins. The man fell down, and Lio quickly scaled up the tree. That was a big mistake. When his eyes returned to the man, he frowned before his eyes widen. There were flames trailing after the man, yet he did not notice at all. Was this man a Burnish? An ally? If so, what was he doing here?

The stranger arrived at his bike, but didn't move for a while. Lio kept observing him, hoping to get a read on him, but there was nothing. Eventually, the man left the frozen lake. He jumped down the tree, watching him disappear over the horizon. 

“No,” Lio finally answers. “No trouble makers.”

Lio wasn't sure of the reason. Maybe he wanted to be selfish. Keep that event all to himself. After all, he was sure that nothing will come of note. 

Nothing at all.


End file.
